epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/professor utonium vs professor oak
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! PROFESSOR UTONIUM VS!!!!! PROFESSOR OAK! BEGIN! Utonium it's time to educate you in the science of rap, i mean anything is better then putting up with your slave fight crap, i'll pika chew you up and charmander broil you up like sloppy joes, so when it comes to science leave it to the pro, i add sugar spice and everything nice into everything i do, with a pinch of chemical x i will serve your hide on a silver platter to make you sure your work is through, blossom bubbles buttercup three kids i raised right, clearly this isn't your night, i'm a nighmare like a ghost type, i won this battle i'm a loving father while your games are overhype, Oak hello there welcome to the world of your defeat, cause when it comes to friendly pals i truely can be beat, i got balls and i don't mean the poke type, the kids love all my anime your reboot was something to which i didn't take delight, you have three kids yet you destroyed your own city with a giant robot you called a dynamo, not to mention you couldn't tell a good babysitter was a long haired hoe, you say your a proud father yet you created your three daughters by mistake, when are you gonna retire what's it's gonna take?, i am going legendary in this battle like the legend of mew, continue with your next verse let's see what you will do utonium so you think slave fights are what the kids want but here is the truth, your a killing machine killing animals peta should sue, you let little creatures do your fighting till they faint but you know that they actually can die, for kids of all ages yeah i don't think so here's why, making animals fight is just plain wrong, so here my rant in this rap song, you know i can't rap for so long so time to flip the lid, and bring in my kids, blossom bubbles buttercup confront this man for the wrongs he did, Blossom the powerpuff girls are here to whoop your ass to extinction, Buttercup and maybe bring you so they can punish you with execution, Bubbles i am cute at home but i can be hardcore and your chance of beating us is like your show pure fiction, all we beat the baddest bads but you take the cake, we will put you in retirement old man Blossom wait! all cept blossom What?, oak allow me you gotta respect elders believe me it's true, buttercup come on we been there before and that episode sucked dude, oak like the episode where you put blossom in jail, buttercup and bubbles shut up you fail, utonium girls girls i think we should call this a tie, and for wanting you to beat this bad man i admit is a lie, girls what?! blossom so we all came into battle all for nothing, Buttercup hey i might be all tough but i think we all learned something, never judge a book by it's cover so we didn't do it for nothing, blossom you know your rigt buttercup apologies oak, you have a one of kind trainer friend kind of kid, despite the fact he is wreckless, i think we all past this friendship test, time for it to end since oak does more let's get something to eat though we may need extra napkins. narrator so ounce again the day is saved thanks to friendship rapping, Announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *BEAKER FILLS UP THE LOGO* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts